Kannika Yang
Steel Pink |planet/star/satellite= Eclipse |animal= Deer |element/power= Crystal |zodiac= Cancer |sub-unit= Cassiopeia |debut-anime= Episode 17 |seiyū= Miyu Kazegawa from Cosmic Girls |singer= Miyu Kazegawa }} Kannika Yang (陽カンニカ Yang Kannika) is a recurring character in Aikatsu New Nebula! and a member of the group Cosmic Cherry. She is also part of its sub-unit Cassiopeia. Bio Backstory Kannika was born in Bangkok, Thailand she lived there for most of her childhood then moved to Taiwan. Born from a Thai mother and Taiwanese father, Kannika knows how to speak both languages she got interested in learning other languages. Upon learning Japanese, she came across the world of idols and slowly started to love it. Learning dancing on her own and taking singing lessons. The more she took them the more she wished to become an idol. Her parents wishing to finally settle down wanted to move in Japan and stay there but it was also to allow their daughter to become an idol. When they finally moved to Japan, Kannika first started to search for idol agencies. She auditioned in some of them including Crescent Inc which is the agency of her favourite group PINKNOISE which Mitsuki wished to change the concept as the members themselves wished to change their image. Creating a new concept entirely for the group, Mitsuki decided to add a 12th girl. Reviewing Kannika's audition she decided to let her do more auditions much to Kannika's happiness. Working as much as she could to probably end up in as the last member of her favourite group. After many more auditions, Mitsuki chose Kannika as the 12th girl and thus Cosmic Cherry was formed. Now a member of the group since 2018, Kannika will soon have her own solo release. Personnality Kannika is rather assertive without being too forceful, though she is confident in some of her skills she showed hesitation when becoming an idol due to not being familiar with being on stage. Kannika is fun, bold and cheerful. She cares a lot about working, friendship and family, being very protective of her siblings. Since becoming an idol she became more confident of her skills and her personality allowed her to quickly become friends with the rest of the group. Appearance Kannika has long and slick brown hair reaching her waist, the end of her hair is coloured purple. Her eyes are a mix of purple and orange which Miku called her eyes "twilight colored". Her skin is lightly tanned. She is a tall, being one of the tallest in the group being 1,74. She likes trendy fashion but wears simple, casual clothes (Mia even nicknamed her "On Trend"). Her clothing has a color scheme of mainly shades of purple, black and blue though she likes wearing colours. Etymology Kannika (カンニカ Kannika) means Jasmine-like flower. Yang (陽 Yang) means aspen or willow. Discography *''Twilight'' (2019) Trivia *Kannika is of Thai and Taiwanese origin. *She is multilingual. **She can speak Thai, Taiwanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, English and Japanese. *Her favourite dishes are beef noodle soup, gua bao, fan tuan, japanese style crepes, lok lak beef and gyudon. *She is the third member in Cosmic Cherry to have the color purple. *She is currently dating Mikuo Hatsune. *Her dance specialty is modern dance. Category:Sexy Idols Category:Main Idols Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Cosmic Cherry Category:Cassiopeia Category:Crescent Inc Category:Weekender Girl39